Love You, For Being You
by 5150Girl
Summary: One-Shot of the Greens. (T) Complete.


**Just had to post this! Hope you all like!)**

**Note: I do not own PPG or the song I Love You, By Avril Lavigne.**

**~Enjoy.~**

* * *

**Love You, For Being You.**

* * *

**(Buttercups POV.)**

_Why do I love him?_

Those words keep repeating in my head, no matter what else I do to try to get that thought out of my head, it keeps coming back like a damn headache. With school now out I headed home, I decided to walk alone to think of how things went in my life.

I wanted to know how a life that was once filled with excitement with fighting crime, taking down so called villains, and fighting monsters, end up going to boring ass high school along with worthless drama going whichever way, and dating an Ex villain. Butch Jojo.

Which brings me back to the main topic, I have been dating Butch for months now and it just accord to me just today, why I'm I dating him again? Why do I even want to hang out with the guy? But the one thing, just that one thing that really gets me. _Why do I love him?!_

"For fuck sakes, why can't I stop thinking about that?!" I snapped at myself. I just groaned some more as I then walked up to my house and entered. When I entered the house, I realized it was completely empty with no sign of my dad or my sisters.

"It's always empty anyway." I sighed as I closed the door behind me, I dragged myself to my room and just plopped myself on the bed. I laid on my back and looked at the ceiling and thought about the whole dating thing with Butch, I know my sisters are dating his brothers to since for the fact there always gone with them in the first place. But right now, or today that is, is the first day that got me thinking about being with Butch.

"Okay, so what is it about him?!" I asked myself.

Butch Jojo, is what people would call "Random" as in he can be . . . well, _random_. Sure he wasn't the smartest guy in the world, he wasn't the brightest minded guy at times, above all he was also the most annoying guy on the planet. Plus, he was once my greatest enemy. . . yeah, go figure.

Before he and his brothers grew up, me and my sister's use to have to keep them boys in check. As in kicking theirs ass's and putting them back in place for a day or two till they start up their usual crime shit the next day. It wasn't just that, since they were created to only destroy us in the first place, we also had to keep a keen-since of not getting beaten in fights.

But that was when we were all kids, just being told what to do. The Puffs were the good, Ruffs bad. Of course all that changes when we started growing up and hitting that puberty stage of life. To be true, me and my sisters didn't know when or why, but once we had made a truce with the Ruffs, they started having feeling for us out of nowhere. I didn't trust the boys or Butch at all at first when they started being cocky flirts with us and all.

Bubbles was the first to give Boomer a chance since she's known to trust quick anyway, ending up to be the fact that those two have always liked each other anyway. Then Blossom with Brick, Once Brick matured more for Blossoms taste and all.

Then I, and Butch. The guy annoyed me to no ends on going on _one_ date with him, it took him a good week to finally make me crack and give into just_ one_ date. But yet, that date had finally made me open my eyes to see how much Butch really did like me. He took me under the waterfalls of a location in the forest that only we knew, it was by far the most romantic thing that weirdo had ever done for me. Maybe it was that, that I must have fallen for him. Because no one had done anything like that for me, **ever**. He had a soft sweet side, a crazy sweet side. Butch looked like a tough guy on the outside, but on the inside Butch was a confusing, crazy, random idiot with a soft heart. He always wants to look to the bright side of things, in his own way that is by being annoying to everyone, but can be also funny sometimes. Then . . . there's that perverted side of him, that I didn't mind. . . at all, at some alone times.

Yes, I Buttercup, can allow Butch to be a little, feisty with me, SOMETIMES! . . . when I'm in the mood-

"Lord, I think my headache is worse now." I sighed and lay on my side, away from the sun beaming in my room. I was just about to roll my eyes in the back of my head, till my eyes landed on my desk with my black lap top on it.

_"Wait-"_ I thought, remembering something from earlier at school of what Bubbles told me.

_"You know BC, if you want to know why you love Butch, why don't you look up a song called __**(**__Avril Lavigne, I Love You)? That song should clear something up since it's like the best song EVER!"_ Bubbles squealing words echoed.

Yeah, I had to talk to someone about my feeling toured Butch, why I had to talk to Bubbles first was beyond even me, but she was around at the time so I had to tell her.

"Guh! Fine!" I snapped at myself as I jumped out of bed to then sit down in my computer chair, opened up my lap top to then turn it on. Since I had a somewhat slow loading thing on my lap top I took the time to rummage through my draws to find a bottle of aspirin to pop a couple in my mouth, to get rid of my aching headache.

After my lap top loaded up I looked up the song Bubbles suggested, I really needed to clear my head of WHY I'm dating Butch.

Once I tapped in the song I listened closely to what I had to hear.

* * *

**Song by: Avril Lavigne, I Love You.**

**La la**  
**La la lal a**

**La la**  
**La la la la**

**I like your smile**  
**I like your vibe**  
**I like your style**  
**But that's not why I love you**

**And I, I like the way**  
**You're such a star**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**Hey**  
**Do you feel, do you feel me?**  
**Do you feel what I feel, too?**  
**Do you need, do you need me?**  
**Do you need me?**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**You're so beautiful**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**I'm not sure you know**  
**That the reason I love you is you**  
**Being you**  
**Just you**  
**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through**  
**And that's why I love you**

**La la**  
**La la la la**  
**La la**  
**La la la**  
**I like the way you misbehave**  
**When we get wasted**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**And how you keep your cool**  
**When I am complicated**  
**But that's not why I love you**

**Hey**  
**Do you feel, do you feel me?**  
**Do you feel what I feel, too?**  
**Do you need, do you need me?**

**Do you need me?**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**You're so beautiful**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**And I'm not sure you know**  
**That the reason I love you is you**  
**Being you**  
**Just you**  
**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through**  
**And that's why I love you**

**Yeah - Ohhhh.**  
**Ohhhh.**

**Even though we didn't make it through**  
**I am always here for you**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**You're so beautiful**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**I'm not sure you know**  
**That the reason I love you is you**  
**Being you**  
**Just you**  
**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through**  
**And that's why I love you**

**La la**  
**La la la la (oh oh)**  
**La la**  
**La la la (That's why I love you)**

**La la**  
**La la la la (oh oh)**  
**La la**  
**La la la (That's why I love you)**

* * *

"Wow. . ." I said out loud, no wonder Bubbles likes this song.

I should have known now what the song meant, but something about it made me literally listen to it again, and again, and again. I listened till freaking 6:30 in the late afternoon. That's how long and how much I needed to known why Bubbles would suggest this song.

I was so wrapped up in trying to figure out what this song meant that I almost didn't hear my phone go off in my pocket. I got my phone out to see a text from… Butch.

"Well speak of the devil." I sighed and read the text that said.

_Babe! Meet up with me at the waterfalls when u can, P. s, love the Butch-Man!_

I laughed with a roll of my eyes. But I got up from the chair anyway along with shutting down my lap top. And with that I was out the window.

Even as I made my way to meet up with Butch, I still had that damn thought in the back of my head that suddenly started repeating in my head again.

_Why do I love him?_

"Damn it! Not that again!" I screamed at myself, even if I took aspirin I got that sudden headache again, but this time I felt the ache around my heart.

_"Wait- why is that aching?!"_ I asked myself as I clenched my hand on my chest.

* * *

**(Normal POV, 30 minutes later.)**

Deep in the forest outside of Townsville, miles away from any other civilizations, lays a beautiful scenery of a waterfall deep in the forest. But not too far from the view of the falls was a dark green eyed boy with spiked up black hair sat on a giant bolder looking up in the sky in search of his super powered girlfriend.

"YO! Butch!" Someone from behind him called out, he turned around to see his lime green eyed girlfriend flying toured him.

"Hey Butter!" Butch said and got up from the bolder to face Buttercup with open arms. Buttercup didn't hesitate to fly at Butch to then wrap her arms around him as he did the same. And that's all they did, but only a short time till they broke the hug to then look at each other.

"Sup, Butterbabe." Butch said with a sly smirk on his face, Buttercup smiled at him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, so why did you call me here?" Buttercup then asked.

"What? Can't I get some time with my girl for a day," Butch said and then licked his lips. "A day and a . . . night?"

Buttercups cheeks warmed from what he meant by that, but managed to keep herself calm then to give into any such lust today.

"Butch, I know it's been awhile now since school let out, but I'm still tired from today." Buttercup muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright, we don't have to do any nasty today. But I expect a make out session later." Butch chuckled as he swiftly picked up Buttercup bridal style and carried her over to the bolder. He sat down to then settles himself with Buttercup still in his arms along with now sitting in his lap.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Butch asked now sitting his chin on top of Buttercups head while looking off in the sky that had the mix of flaming color since the sun was slowly going down

"Hhhmmm. . ." Buttercup hummed as she thought of something that could be a conversation starter, but the only thing she could think of was still the same question she kept asking herself all day.

_Why do I love him?_

_"AUGH! Go away!"_ Buttercup screamed in her head along with a slight shaking of her head.

"Butters? You okay?" Butch asked sounding a little worried.

"Oh, nothing-" Buttercup began, but stopped herself, she needed to get something out. Before she drove herself crazy.

"Butch, can I ask you something, it's been bugging me all day and I need to get it off my chest." Buttercup asked looking up at Butch with a half worried and sorrow look in her eyes. The whole confusion of why their together was finally getting the best of her and she had to know, now.

"What is it?" Butch asked with a questioning look.

Well. . ." Buttercup tried to say, but a sudden lump in her throat made her choke. Which was something she had never experienced before.

"Buttercup, you know you can ask me anything right? Whatever it is you can tell or ask." Butch said, comforting the worrisome Buttercup by then kissing her on top of the head.

"W-Well," Buttercup stuttered, soon when the lump in her throat went away she managed to finally ask.

"Why do you love me?"

After Buttercup asked that, Butch looked more hurt then shocked to hear such a thing like that.

"What?!" Butch asked back only sounding serious. Which was that little something that had worried Buttercup.

"Why do you love me?!" Buttercup asked once more sounding just as serious. "Butch, I need to know why you love me. I. . . I just need to know because-" Buttercup was explaining, but she knew she would get nowhere when she saw so much confusion and hurt in Butchs eyes.

"You know what never mind. Forget I asked that." Buttercup muttered, she knew what she would do next might make things worse when she tried to get out of Butchs arms and off of his lap.

"Buttercup. . ." Butch said sounding pleadfull when he held on tight to keep Buttercup where she was.

"Butch, please let me up." Buttercup asked politely as she could without sounding to frustrated. But she calmed down when she looked back to Butch to see him somewhat sad. Causing the ache in Buttercups heart to ache even more.

_"I should have never asked that damn question."_ Buttercup cursed herself.

"You want to know why Butters? Even if the answer was there the whole time?" Butch asked, it was Buttercups turn to look confused at him. What did he mean by that?

"If I tell you why I love you, you have to tell me why you love me then." Butch added. Buttercup looked at him wide eyed, because she really didn't have the answer for that. Since the same question keeps playing in her head.

But she needed to know why he loved her first, to clear some tension. So Buttercup nodded at Butch for him to continue. With a sudden change of emotion, Butch then smiled lovingly at her with softer eyes.

"Butterbabe, I love you for _being_ you." Butch whispered, a déjà vu hit Buttercup in the heart when it Butch said that, nearly like how the song she listen to early went.

"Butch. . ." Buttercup whispered. Not knowing what to say to that in truth. But what she didn't know was Butch had come by her house early to ask her in person to come to the waterfalls with him, but to find Buttercup listening to a song over and over again on her lap top. He listened to the music himself till he fully understood what the music meant. He knew now why Buttercup would listen to that music now.

"Buttercup, I love you for being no ordinary girl. Not just for having super powers, but for being who you want to be. A tough, hardcore, tomboy. I like how you can look strong and beautiful at the same time, I like how you can have a good time with the girls and guy friends, I like you for not being one of those stuck up girls that think only for them self's, I like you how you can misbehave even if you're a Puff. But even out of all that, I like you for putting up with me for who I am, a crazy Ruff that loves his Puff for not only being who she wants to be, but for also excepting for who her Ruff is." Butch said in all truth and love.

Buttercup was amazed to hear Butch say all that to her, and now hearing of why he loved her made it all clear for her now and to make the heart ache go away, to then be replaced by a warming love that grew ever more for Butch now.

"It's your turn to tell me why you love me now, Butterlove." Butch said nuzzling his nose on Buttercups rosy cheeks that heated up with Butchs words. For Buttercup, it took her only a second now to know and why she loved Butch in the first place. It just took his truth to make her realize why she dose love him after all.

"Butch," Buttercup began as she then cupped his face in both her hands to look him straight in his shinning eyes.

"Butch, I love you for being you too. Your no ordinary guy either, not just for having super powers, but for being who you want to be. A crazy, fun, idiot of a dude. I like how you can look like a bad ass and a wild boy at the same time. I like how you can be a crazy fun guy with the guys and girl (friends). I like you for not being one of those womanizers or punks that think only for them self's. I like how you can get away for being so random even for a Ruff. But even out of all that, I like you for putting up with me for who I am, a tough Puff that loves her Ruff for not only being who he wants to be, but for also excepting for who his Puff is."

And with that, Buttercup and Butch closed their eyes at the same time just before one of them shed a tear, and kissed each other sweetly and lovingly. Butch only loosen his arms enough for Buttercup to wrap her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Both Buttercup and Butch wanted to drown in the kiss they were sharing. Never wanting it to end, but do to no oxygen they had to break apart sometime to breath.

After they parted from the longest, tongue-less kiss they ever shared, they then only stared each other in the eyes that glowed with endless love.

Even being lost in the eyes of the one you love, Butch got an idea that then made him smirk at Buttercup for what he was going to do next once he pulled him and Buttercup to their feet to then stand up on top of the bolder.

* * *

(~-Note: Butch (I), Buttercup (_I_), Together (I.)~-)

"La la  
La la la la"

"La la  
La la la la"

Butch sang quietly at first, but after seeing the confused look on Buttercups face, he then raised a brow with his growing smirk.

"I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you"

Butch sang some more that shocked Buttercup, but being the fun girl she was she played along.

"And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you-"

"Hey." They both sang at the same time, holding each other in their embrace while the sky then darkens with night, now slowly showing the stars that filled the night sky.

"Do you feel, do you feel me?  
_Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?_  
Do you need me?"

"You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you"

And with that they nuzzled each other on the cheek, but that wasn't the end, not after Buttercup took that chance to then slip out of the embrace to then float away from the confused Butch, till Buttercup wiggled a finger at him to follow. Butch knew to follow then, following his smiling Buttercup as she sang the next line while floating near the waterfall that seemed to sparkle as night came closer while a full moon glowed bright.

_"La la  
La la la la"_

_"La la  
La la la la"_

Buttercup sang and turned around just in time to place a palm on Butchs chest just when he was going to hug her from behind.

_"I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you"_

Buttercup winked at Butch as he started the next line as they both floated up closer to the waterfall. Before Buttercup floated off again, Butch grasped on of Buttercups hand to twirl her around back in his arms.

"And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you"

Butch sang with a goofy face that made Buttercup laugh. Buttercup gave Butch a sweet kiss on the cheek after he then grinned at Buttercup as she caressed his cheek that she had just kissed.

"Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?"

"Do you need me?"

Both sang together as they then hold hands as they flew up and about around the waterfall for Buttercups lime green streak and Butchs dark green streak to mix in the mist of the waterfall to make it glow green with the streaks.

"You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you"

Both the greens then shot down at to the bottom of the fall where dozens of fire flies buzzed about the misty bottom of the falls, and then both the greens suddenly flew up again, only this time they were flying straight to the top.

"Yeah - Ohhhh.-"

Buttercup and Butch sang as they then embraced each other still flying to the top.

_"Ohhhh."_

"Even though we didn't make it through"  
_"I am always here for you"_

"Yeah,

_yeah,_

yeah!"

Then as a sudden timing just as both Buttercup and Butch floated literally over the falls, shooting stars suddenly started to shoot witch ever way as the moon glowed it's brightest, and there so happened to be even fire flies buzzing around at the top of the glowing green fall as well. Both Buttercup and Butch stared each other in the eyes, not caring whatever is going on around them at all, they only care of what was in there arms and in there hearts that sang the rest of the song.

"You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you"

"La la  
La la la la" ",_oh ooohhh"_  
"La la  
La la la" ",_That's why I love you"_

La la  
La la la la" ",_oh ooohhh"_  
"La la  
La la la" ",That's why I love you"

* * *

After they sang the last of the song, they locked lips and let all sort of sparks fly around them.

The greens had never sang any song like that before, or any song for that matter. But singing that song to each other with passion and love was by far the best they ever did.

When they broke apart, Butch only rested his fore head on Buttercups while she blushed over her thumping heart .

"I love you for _you_ Butch, just being you." Buttercup whispered and nuzzled Butch while his goofy grin never left his face.

* * *

**(Hope you all like, and for those that are reading my other stories, I'm going to take a break from typing. I got other things to do but I'll get back to my stories soon. Anyway, this story was just about how this song keep playing in my head, and it got me to think of the Greens.**

**Also to show why Buttercup and Butch love each other, just the way they are! ;3)**

**(P.s, REVIEW!)**


End file.
